


Baby Blues

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Babies, Evil mother-in-laws, Fluff, Kevin is funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Kevin gets a roommate.... Who brings something he really wasn't expecting!





	1. Moving In...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy
> 
> Lots of weird. Enjoy.

RIIING.. "Damnit." He cut the water, grabbing a towel as he made his way from the bathroom. His towel secure around his waist, the jock opened the door, eyes narrowed, "This better be--.. Important… Uhh.."

 

A gap-toothed smile greeted him, "This is room 18C? I'm you're new roommate.." He ushered his way past the towel clad 20 year old, who closed the door, staring at the taller male, brow lifting. This was a surprise.. "Roommate..? Oh! Yeah.. Just uh…" He found his eyes trailing, settling on a nicely denim-packaged backside, mouth going dry.

 

"Is there something amiss?" The taller, slim male perked a brow, adjusting his glasses carefully. Kevin shook his head, looking up as he watched a hand pull and adjust a black and white sockhat.. Wait a second.. Sockhat? "Double Dork?!"

 

Edd blinked, looking at Kevin for another moment only to smile, "I haven't heard that moniker in at least three or more years.. Oh my.. Kevin, I hardly recognized you… So… undressed." He paused, tilting his head as amusement lit his blue eyes. Kevin grunted, "Shit.. Sorry, man.. " He moved, disappearing into the bathroom again. He dried off fast, heart beat racing. Fucking shit and hell in a hand basket! When did the Double Dork get _assets_ like that?! He glared at his reflection, "It's just a dork." He admonished himself.

 

Dressed and hat secure on his head, bill backwards, Kevin approached the living room again, only to be frozen in place. Double Dork was bent over, rifling through the box he'd carried in.. Books were set beside him but Kevin didn't pay any attention. "... Fuck."

 

"Language, Kevin.." The dork straightened, an admonishing smile on his face. "Unless there was some sort of incentive to the word?" His brow lifted, amusement back in his eyes. Kevin had to stop and think for a second. The dork was _not_ flirting.. Was he? Better act cool! "Whatever.." He crossed his arms, eyeing the other, "Is that all you brought?" Edd paused, looking to the box, "This? Oh, no.. It's downstairs… Would you mind too terribly helping me bring the rest upstairs? I'm afraid if I try alone, it'll take far too long to seem decent." He smiled.

 

There was something really different about the dork. Probably the fact that he wasn't stuttering in fear, but Kevin didn't think too hard, "Sure." Edd's smile seemed to brighten, "Wonderful. If you'll just follow me, I can show you which vehicle and perhaps I can borrow some of that spare muscle of yours for the less then appealing task of my heavier accoutrements?"

 

Kevin had to pause, mind working before he smirked, "So you want me to carry the heavier boxes." Edd nodded, "Is that not what I said?"

 

Kevin shook his head, before moving for the door, toeing his shoes on and smirking, "Not _exactly_.. You really ain't changed much, huh?"

 

" _Haven't_ changed, Kevin.. Such a horrible word." He mumbled, moving to guide the other down the stairs to the lot before their dorm building. It was a newer building that normally housed family units but Kevin had requested to have something in the building for the joy of it's apartment like feel. He had to agree to a roommate though, which wasn't bad. Most dorms did that anyway.

 

It took them about an hour and five trips each to lug the boxes up into the dorm's living room. "Jeez, man… How much shit do you need?" Kevin laughed, wiping sweat from his forehead, watching the sockhat wearing male dart from box to box before unloading the heavier of wood and metal bits, "… The heck is that?" Edd moved the pieces to an unused side of the room, "When constructed to it's proper form, a crib."

 

Edd glanced over his shoulder, "And please do not confuse the term for that slang reference to a home.." He frowned. Kevin blinked a few times. A crib? What the hell for? He leaned slightly, watching the slight frame move, putting the pieces together patiently, "A crib? Okay.." He moved, "Can I help unload some of this stuff? Like the books or something? There's a bookshelf and I left some shelves on it for… well, you, I guess." He'd left room for a roommate, taking first choice in where his stuff went. A large chair had been one of the heavy tasks, and it now sat in the corner near the bookshelf, looking so comfortable.. Kevin decided Edd must not be as stiff as he acted.

 

"That would be most appreciated, Kevin.. If you could make sure they are alphabetical and sorted by author?" Kevin felt his brow twitch. "Y'mean like the library?"

 

"Oh no.. The Dewey decimal system really doesn't need to be applied." The saccharine smile on the others face made Kevin shiver.

 

Kevin stared at the other, blinking a few times before shaking his head, "Whatever… Dork." Cause that was normal.. And easier.

 

Except for the giggle from the taller male. Kevin felt the burn on his cheeks but kept himself from looking at the other again.

 

\---------

 

So that's how Kevin's day went; helping Eddward move everything in, put things in their place and, to his surprise, build not just the crib, but a high chair and buggy! The bottles now taking up a cupboard and diapers in the closet had the redhead staring at Edd for an explanation, but one never came. The raven simply smiled and made his way to what would now be their shared bedroom. He examined the two twin beds set on either side of the room with two stands between them and then the dressers and finally the closets. He nodded shortly and moved to the mostly empty side while Kevin walked in. He let out a grunt, "Shit, dude, sorry. I didn't know you'd be here today." He moved, grabbing a few stray bits of clothing from Edd's side, "I'll keep my shit outta' yer way, no prob. It's your place, too now." He mused, chuckling.

 

Edd smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Kevin, but please, don't let me impede on your way of life so much…" He yawned, "Thank goodness it's Friday." He shook his head, "I don't think I could deal with classes on top of everything else tomorrow."

 

"Everything else?" Kevin eyed the raven as he plopped down to his own bed, brow lifted.

 

Edd smiled, "Well, yes.. My itinerary has been quite full for at least the past two days. At least, with moving and having everything made ready. I do appreciate your having things fairly organized as it were. It certainly made unpacking rather simple."

 

Kevin grinned, "Well, hey.. I ain't a pig, yanno?" He offered, shaking his head.

 

Edd hummed, "No, I suppose not." He mused lightly, teasing the redhead. Kevin eyed the raven at the remark but shook his head, "… I must say, I'm quite looking forward to tomorrow.." He sighed. He hadn't seen his daughter in at least two day's time.. He truly missed her.

 

Kevin perked a brow at the other, arms tucked under his bed as he watched the raven sort his clothing into the second dresser and closet, "What's so big about tomorrow, hombre?"

 

Edd paused, before smiling softly, "I suppose you'll see. It's far too late for the discussion that will occur now, so do try to be patient, Kevin."

 

The redhead gave a petulant look, frowning as Edd didn't even look to see it--It always got his way!--and sighed, kicking the blankets out from under him before pulling them up, "Whatever, dude… Suit yerself. Totally weird." He turned over and yawned.

 

Edd smiled softly, taking out the final item and setting it on the small stand beside his bed. A picture frame, small and simple, holding a picture of the raven with a blonde woman who appeared intelligent and sweet, much as Edd did, and their hands rested entwined against her distended abdomen.

 

The raven settled in bed and blinked at the soft snore that escaped his roommate, chuckling as he shook his head and relaxed. That was hardly a bother, the raven's two friends were far louder and he'd stayed at both their homes numerous times..

 


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something Edd neglected to mention....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Hi :)

The redhead groaned at the alarm, rolling over and swinging to knock his alarm clock of the stand, only to hiss when it didn't stop… Because it wasn't his. "EDD!..."

 

The raven clicked his alarm off and smiled weakly, "Forgive me, Kevin, I forgot to turn it off."

 

Kevin grunted, but the raven was already out of the room, leaving him to go back to sleep easily enough....

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Edd smiled brightly to the child sitting in her high chair, "Daddy missed you so much, baby girl." He cooed, spooning up another bite of the baby food he had opened.

 

Of course, it ended up dribbling down her chin, to which Edd laughed and used the spoon to scoop it back to her mouth with a hum, "Now, now, none of that. You really must eat if you intend to play today. And you'll get to meet our new roommate today. Daddy knew him when _he_ was little. His name his Kevin Barr and he's really a very nice person, though I beg of you not to take on any bad habits… Same as Daddy's." He chided the small redhead with a soft laugh.

 

"Aaghoooo…!" The girl cooed, chubby little hand reaching for the spoon Edd had been waving and moving with his speech, food nearly spilling off it.

 

"Ah, of course. Here, sweetie." He cooed, feeding her the next bite with a smile.

 

Kevin finally trudged out of the bedroom, hair wild and messy, muscle shirt rumpled and pajama pants hanging low as he grumbled and moved for the coffee machine. He gave the raven a grunt of good morning as he poured himself a cup, grateful the raven had already had it made… Edd was going to be a damn good roommate at this point!

 

It wasn't until he turned to properly address the raven that he realized the baby was there at all. As it stood he /nearly/ dropped the mug and choked on his drink of it, "E-e-e-e-Edd! T-t-tha---That--"

 

Edd lofted a brow and shook his head, "That's a baby, Kevin, yes. Do try not to stare so, you're scaring her." He noted. The baby squealed and smacked her tray, not even paying attention to the two men, her brow knit in concentration as if bashing her tray until the little jar of baby food reached her chubby fists.

 

Edd shook his head, "Now, Sammie, that's no way to act.. Daddy's feeding you." He took up the jar to spoon another bite up for her.

 

Kevin's jaw unhinged at that, "D-.. Daddy?!"

 

Edd jumped slightly at the raised voice, giving Kevin an exasperated look, "Yes, Kevin.. Samantha is my daughter. I thought it would be rather apparent with all of the baby accoutrements we assembled yesterday." He frowned, "If you're against this, I can apply for another room.."

 

Kevin choked and shook his head, "N-no, no, no, no! It ain't like that! I just.. I mean… You're… Well… I.."

 

Edd frowned, moving to feed his daughter and sigh, "… If you're trying to say that my being a father is shocking, believe me, I understand… But it is what it is. Samantha is my child and there's little more than looking at her to see." He mused.

 

Kevin blinked, looking to the girl more fully then. Sure enough, despite the red fuzz of hair on her head, she looked just like Edd, bright blue eyes finally locking on the redhead and no doubt trying to decide on laughing or crying at his very presence.

 

Edd smiled and shook his head, "Sammie, it's not nice to stare… Come now, we have some nummy nummy squash here to finish." He tapped the jar lightly with the spoon, regaining her attention. He lifted the spoon and she opened her mouth wide, cooing as she chomped down on the spoon and refused to let go.

 

Edd blanched as Kevin laughed a bit, "She's kinda cute." He admitted.

 

Edd smiled as he let the girl have the spoon. It was a sure sign he wasn't getting it back when she did that anyway. She could eat more in a moment. He straightened up and hummed, "She is quite cute. .. Though I admit I was not quite so prepared as I am now for her when she was born… Less so when her mother died."

 

Kevin's eyes widened, "Oh… Shit, man.. Harsh.."

 

"Language! Not in front of Samantha, please." He warned, eyeing the redhead disapprovingly. Kevin gave a weak smile, "Sorry…"

 

He shifted uncomfortably, "So uhh… What happened?"

 

Edd hummed, moving to his own cup of coffee to take a drink, "… Karen died giving birth to her… She wasn't planned, by any means, but when we found out she was due, we were happy all the same. Karen was quite healthy through most of the pregnancy, so we didn't suspect a thing… As it turns out, her body had lost the ability to clot blood… We found that out when she was eight months along. She had cut her finger and it bled rather severely. I was… less than helpful, but haemophobia being as it is…"

 

He shook his head and smiled weakly, "… She was born two weeks early… Karen's body just couldn't take anymore…. She bled out before they could help her." He looked to Samantha and smiled, "… She chose her name months before, and I was against changing it for anything… I honestly couldn't even think of one I would've liked better."

 

Kevin frowned, eyes soft as he looked to the raven. That was _shitty_ …. Worse than.. He couldn't even think how he'd feel to such things. But it hurt to see the raven so upset.. And he knew Edd well enough that he was holding more in than he showed.. "Man… I'm sorry, dude… But hey… She's happy and healthy…" He motioned to the kid. Edd nodded, smiling brightly, "Yes.. Sammie's grown beautifully these past ten months." He hummed.

 

Kevin's eyes widened, "Ten.. Ten months? D-dude…" So soon?! He could feel the urge to hug the man and squashed it down. How weird! Edd wasn't.. Well, he had a kid.. Kevin was cool with his own /feelings/ but he didn't really broadcast anything either. "… So umm.. What made you come here..?"

 

Edd smiled as he sipped at his coffee, "… Money, of course.. Samantha requires formula and diapers, neither of which are very cheap.. I found a job nearby. My tuition transferred well enough from my previous college…"

 

"M.I.T.?" The redhead inquired with a grin. Edd chuckled softly, "The medical science field, yes.." He tilted his head, "… This was closer to home--Peach Creek, I mean.. And cheaper.. My tuition will last the full required years… So I can use the money I earn for her." He nodded.

 

Kevin smiled, "Cool.. Bad about the college switch, though.. But hey...It ain't bad here.. Teachers are pretty decent and the facility's are kinda cool."

 

Edd gave a soft laugh, "Like you care about either of those."

 

"True. But you do." Kevin pointed out, winning a faint blush from the raven. Edd hummed and eyed the other, "I hadn't realized you'd paid me so much attention, Kevin."

 

"You're the only Ed' I could tolerate. Eddy was a greedy pri--er… Jerk… And Ed… Ugh, too annoying." He kept from saying _stupid_ … The last one that tried that had an angry pacifist screaming at them.. No thanks.

 

"…. Eddy's mellowed out since back then.. And Ed is working with Rolf on his farm still… They're quite successful, actually.. Ed's able to balance out Rolf's oddities and Rolf treats Ed quite well. Feeds him and such… They're an odd pair, but I'm glad my friend is happy." Edd mused.

 

Kevin grinned, "Rolf told me the dork was there… Didn't know they'd shacked up, though."

 

Edd blushed again, "Yes, well… There's plenty that I don't know either.. Especially concerning you. You disappeared right after graduation. I didn't even get to say good luck, let alone goodbye."

 

Kevin grunted, downing the last of his coffee, "Yeah, well… I ain't big on goodbye, anyway.. Too depressing." He looked at his empty mug, frowning, "… I didn't really say much to anybody."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is.... more stuff. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edd's a cute daddy and Kevin's falling for baby. xD

_Edd blushed again, "Yes, well… There's plenty that I don't know either.. Especially concerning you. You disappeared right after graduation. I didn't even get to say good luck, let alone goodbye."_

_Kevin grunted, downing the last of his coffee, "Yeah, well… I ain't big on goodbye, anyway.. Too depressing." He looked at his empty mug, frowning, "… I didn't really say much to anybody."_

Edd hummed, "That isn't how I heard it. You said goodbye to the entire culdesac…. Save me, Ed and Eddy.."

 

Kevin blanched and averted his gaze, "Look, man.. If I could'a got'cha by yerself, I woulda'… But those two--"

 

 **Clack!** "Uwwaahhhh!!"

 

Both men jumped at the sound, looking to see the spoon on the floor. Edd giggled into his hand and moved, picking up the spoon and rinsing it off before moving to his daughter and kissing the top of her head, "Shh.. It's alright, Sammie… See? Daddy found it… Let's go ahead and finish breakfast, hm?"

 

Kevin blinked, "Speakin' of which.. Have ya eaten yet? I can make some eggs… Uhh… And eggs." He laughed weakly. Edd tsked softly, "I think I can come up with a bit more than that… No, I've not, but I will once Sammie goes down for her nap in a moment.."

 

"Dude, she just woke up--"

 

"No, _we've_ been up since six. It's currently nine--… Well, nine thirty."

 

Kevin blanched, "Oh… So…"

 

Edd smiled, "… It's alright, Kevin… She naps at ten, three and six, currently. Bed at nine thirty."

 

Kevin tilted his head, "Oh.. Wow, lucky kid.. I didn't get to stay up till nine thirty till I was ten _years_ old.." He blanched.

 

Edd hummed, "Yes, well.. She naps well and is rather good tempered… So there's no reason.. She's always awake by six am if not seven.. I've only managed to sleep until nine _once_ since she was born.." He sighed.

 

"Those first few weeks were certainly trying." He eyed the girl as he fed her a bit of the squash.

 

Kevin smiled softly, "I bet… Gotta say, man… Ya sure are resilient.. I never would'a pegged you as a dad--not this early--let alone a single dad… Ever, on the single dad part." He snorted.

 

Edd rolled his eyes, "Touché… Needless to say, here she is and here she'll stay. At least until she's grown and on her own."

 

Kevin grinned, "…. So an eighteen year sentence, at least."

 

Edd smiled at that, "… Voluntarily, as well. Though I imagine eighteen years is a long time to be…. Er.. Alone." He blushed.

 

Kevin snorted, "Why d'ya say that? I mean, sh--er… Ya ain't like.. Untouchable or nothin'… Ya had someone… And believe it or not, chicks dig the daddy look… Especially /with/ baby." He motioned to Samantha.

 

Edd scowled, "Firstly, I would _never_ use Sammie to get someone to like me, and secondly.. I wager no other woman would compare to Karen, anyway… She was the only woman i know i will ever love.."

 

Kevin grimaced a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. What about dudes, though? He didn't dare ask. It sounded way too interested! And fuck, that was awkward as shit.. Especially when he… thought he kinda was.

 

Edd remained silent at that and so Kevin moved, leaving the room to go to the living room. He had a small machine for working out--about fifteen different exercises in one!--and set to work, first his regiment of crunches, sit ups and pushups, before moving on to the machine's different settings, working through them vigorously.

 

Edd appeared during his second to last session, cradling the ten month old who watched Kevin in fascination as she sucked on her bottle. She had no teeth just yet--Edd was certain it wasn't long now--so he didn't bother trying to wean her away from the bottle yet.

 

He set her in her crib and smiled, "Get some rest, Sammie.." He touched her hair, winning a grunt and coo, before he moved back for the kitchen, "I'll have breakfast ready in about twenty minutes, if you can bear with it."

 

Kevin just grinned, "Totally.. I just got… Another set of reps… on this thing…. Anyway… Takes a …. Little while.." He grunted, pausing with each rep.

 

Edd eyed the redhead, far more than Kevin seemed to realize, before nodding, "Of course." Though _why_ Edd had no idea… The jock was an Adonis , truly.

\-----------

 

Breakfast went fairly smooth, with a full array of pancakes, sausage and hash browns, which all had Kevin salivating madly when he saw. He sat and thanked the raven before digging right in, while Edd ate far more reserved. There was little conversation during breakfast, but when they finished and settled in the living room to the sound of soft sleeping baby sounds, Kevin couldn't help but be further curious.

 

"So uhh.. You said you had a job around here?"

 

Edd nodded, "Nothing fancy, of course, but I start Monday afternoon. Samantha will be in daycare, so you needn't worry yourself. I wouldn't dream of troubling you when I have the means." He smiled.

 

Kevin grunted, "I ain't troubled.. Er, wouldn't be… She seems like a really good kid.. Sure better than I was… Course I dun' remember much from _ten months old_.." He smirked.

 

Edd laughed and picked up a novel before sitting in the large chair he'd brought in to sit beside the bookshelf, while Kevin flopped on the couch. The crib was set against the wall by the hall so that Edd could hear her from the bedroom, just past the couch and across from the bookshelf and chair.. Both could see her through the crib bars, but neither looked, content in the soft sounds of her sleep.

 

"I doubt anyone really recalls their life at that age." Edd finally pointed out on finding his place in the book. Kevin smiled wryly, "True that, man.. Err… Ya mind if I throw on some tube? Or will it wake her up?" He blanched. Edd smiled warmly, "Sammie has been sleeping through all sorts of noises since we came home.. It's good for her. She won't wake and I don't mind. It's better for one to be /able/ to sleep through most noises… Being a light sleeper--such as myself--tends to cause problems." He sighed, before looking to the book and beginning to read.

 

Kevin grabbed his remote from the coffee table and grinned, "Cool… That's… really cool, dude.." He never thought Double Dork would be so… so… _laid back_ as a parent.. Wound up? Yeah! Crazy? For sure…. But laid back? No way in hell. Sure he had the kid on a routine and shit, but even Kevin knew that was good for a kid.. He remembered his mother always talking about keeping routines and structure.. It kept things easier to maintain or something.. He didn't care.

 

He flipped through the channels and sighed as he ended up on the end of the Saturday morning cartoons, dropping the remote on the arm of the couch before flopping down across the cushions, arms behind his head as he watched with no real attention. Edd perked a brow, but only lifted his gaze for a moment, spot kept as he examined the hunk in silence, cheeks tinting slightly. If only he were braver… And Kevin wasn't so far out of his league..


	4. Hell hath no fury...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Here comes grandmummy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy Edd and Irate Kev... It's a thing.

 

_Kevin flipped through the channels and sighed as he ended up on the end of the Saturday morning cartoons, dropping the remote on the arm of the couch before flopping down across the cushions, arms behind his head as he watched with no real attention. Edd perked a brow, but only lifted his gaze for a moment, spot kept as he examined the hunk in silence, cheeks tinting slightly. If only he were braver… And Kevin wasn't so far out of his league.._

 

That certainly didn't stop the raven from being an obnoxiously obvious flirt almost all week, unfortunately, Kevin was as dense as they came. It seemed no matter how much Edd flirted, Kevin just smiled and remarked offhandedly to it all. He couldn't even tell the raven was interested..! What a conundrum. There again… He had a feeling something had tuned Kevin out completely to it. He'd been receptive that first afternoon, or he'd thought so.

 

As it stood, the whole fourteen hours out of the week that they had interacted--because of work, classes or sports, they were busy--went completely no where. It had the raven thinking late into Friday night after Kevin and Samantha were long asleep. Perhaps he had misread the rest? Or had he somehow discouraged the redhead? He tried to think… And eventually, fell asleep as confused as he'd been when he'd gotten to thinking.

 

The morning came, and Edd was still asleep, alarm never waking him as Kevin had already shut it off when he'd heard Samantha cry out. Edd had been really cruising and Kevin felt.. Sympathetic to the poor guy's story. Besides, how hard could a ten month old really be to take care of..?

 

Splatters of food marred the floor and counters, the high chair and even a bit had hit the ceiling. Toys were scattered _everywhere_ throughout the apartment's living room and when Edd finally did wake himself a little after noon, he rushed out, seeing the mess and looking mortified… For all of two seconds. He heard giggling first, and after coming around the corner from the kitchen, he found two redheads amidst the sea of treacherous toys, the smaller giggling and squealing as Kevin threw her up in the air, caught her and swung her down to the floor without ever dropping her, causing the girl to squeal and giggle with joy and bright blue eyes as she reached her little hands to him. Edd leaned against the hall's wall and crossed his arms, smiling.

 

Kevin wasn't facing the hall, and was far too busy playing with the messy little girl--she still had minced baby food bits in her hair and on her bib and diaper--and laughing as he dropped down, laying her gentle on the floor before rasp-berrying her belly and tickling at her sides, winning more squeals of joy. He laughed and scooped her up, bouncing her up into the air and grinning, "You're really too da---aarn cute, yanno?" He cooed to her. It had been really strange at first, but with the girl's avid interest in him, it became so easy to talk to the girl.

 

"Just like that daddy of yours.." He laughed again, "Hey, do _you_ think I could ask daddy out, Sammers?" He grinned, already dubbing the girl with a nickname for his own use. Edd's cheeks bloomed brilliantly with colour. He had _truly_ thought Kevin hadn't even had any real interest, but this…

 

"… Ahh, well… Not like I was the nicest guy to him when we were little.. Kinda beat him up and stuff, but I never hated him.. " He sat the girl down, continuing to play with toys with her as he spoke, "… Actually.. I was kinda freaked out just trying to get him away from his two friends… I mean.. _Me_ … Askin' another guy out? Back then? Yeah right.." He shook his head, still smiling, "Always wanted to though.. Just didn't have the nerve… What do you think, Sammers? Do you think your daddy likes me? Do I got a shot?" He chuckled.

 

Edd's eyes were warm and soft on the redhead. Not only was he kind, caring and easy on the eyes, but he cared about Samantha's opinion.. A ten month old. And he seemed to care for her, which meant the world for Edd. He cleared his throat gently.

 

"Why don't you ask him yourself..?" He mused, causing Kevin to jump up in surprise, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights as he whipped around on his knees, cheeks red. Samantha squealed and giggled, arms reaching out for Edd. The raven haired male laughed softly, "… You didn't have to let me sleep in.."

 

Kevin gave a weak laugh, coughed and shrugged, "It wasn't nothin'.. Besides.. Ya… Ya looked content n' stuff.. And we did alright, didn't we, Sammers?" He looked to the ten month old who squealed and smacked her rattle against the floor with a giggle.

 

Edd smiled, nodding lightly as he gently extracted himself from his lean against the wall and moved to the pair, "… She really seems to fancy you." He murmured. Kevin laughed weakly, "Well, yeah… I mean.. What's not to er…. Fancy..?" He laughed, still feeling horribly uncomfortable from being caught. How much had Edd heard, anyway!?

 

Edd hummed, "Indeed. I'll clean the kitchen up, by the way.. I imagine she had one of her tantrums..?" Kevin grimaced, "Not so much, actually.. I just uhh… Well, I didn't know feedin' a baby was so hard.." He laughed softly, feeling relaxed when Edd did as well.

 

Samantha shifted, rocking forward on her hands and knees before aiming to crawl towards Edd. Kevin's eyes lit up as he caught the movement, "Hey! You're crawlin'!" He grinned wildly. Sam stopped and looked at him, before giving a look of determination and dropping onto Edd's lap. Edd laughed softly, drawing her up into his arms, "She's been able to crawl, Kevin… Don't tell me you've been swinging her around all this time like before?"

 

Kevin blushed a bit, "She liked it.. I figured it wasn't so bad.. Just stopped cause it was like a workout.. She's not light after a while." He laughed.

 

Edd smiled, "… No, she isn't.. And it's fine.. You're just lucky she didn't spit her breakfast up all over you." He mused, eyeing the redhead. Kevin grimaced at the idea before grinning, ".. Well, I gotta be lucky sometimes…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "So uhhm… I mean… Ya.. Ya heard me enough to s-say… Er…"

 

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Edd reiterated, grinning at the blush the other had regained. Kevin nodded, green eyes lifting to focus on the raven, "… I uh… Well, I guess.. I didn't think ya'd be interested.. I mean…"

 

Edd tilted his head, "… Well, I am, actually. Though I don't go anywhere without Sammie on the first date." He grinned. Kevin blinked, laughing and shaking his head, "Totally cool.. Just… Uhm.. I mean, I'm kinda confused.. I mean.."

 

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

 

"Oh, what the he--ck." Kevin blanched, before moving to get the door, frowning at the older woman, "Uhh.. Hello?" He offered, confused. The woman didn't even look at him, merely brushed past, "Oh, Eddward, look at that blessed baby..!"

 

Edd blinked, eyes wide, "A-ah.. M… Mrs. Scheuler..! I ..er.. I wasn't expecting you." He stood, offering a weak smile. The woman frowned and tutted the raven, "Oh, nonsense, boy.. Call me _mom_.. Goodness, you were married to my daughter, god rest her soul..!" Edd nodded, "Ah, yes… Forgive me.. Uhmm… But er.. W-why the ah…" Uninvited, or expected visit, he wanted to say, but his own upbringing forced him silent at the rude remark to the older woman.

 

Kevin grunted, closing the door and crossing his arms. He didn't like the way Edd sounded.. So nervous.. Granted, Edd was always like that in the past--at least around him--but this seemed.. Weird. Especially after a week of seeing a far more confident Double Dee than he had in _ever_. ".. What's with comin' all unannounced?" He huffed, brow lifted. Edd shot him a look, half grateful, half annoyed. He merely flashed a grin.

 

"Oh, I.. I didn't realize you had a guest, Eddward.." She ignored the redhead's words, looking him over before looking to Edd with a bit of confusion. Edd sighed, "He's my roommate… I couldn't manage to get a place for Sammie and I alone… It works well, this way, anyway… Kevin grew up on the same street as I… We're... old friends." He seemed almost monotone in his introduction and Kevin flinched a bit..

 

The woman let out a sound, "Aaah, I see. Well, wonderful! I'm Susanne Scheuler..! Karen's mother. Oh, but of course.. Karen is--"

 

"Sammer's mom. Yeah, I know. Ya still ain't said what yer here for." He pointed out, brow lifting. It was his home, too and he didn't like how uncomfortable the woman made Edd. She laughed and waved him off, looking to Edd and more specifically, Samantha. She reached for her, pinching her cheeks playfully and touching her hands. Edd was _tense_ , Samantha looked ready to cry and Kevin could see it all. "Mrs--Mom.. Please.." The raven pushed, grunting.

 

"Oh, well, dear.. As you recall, we spoke after Karen died only the once and I thought it would be so nice to sit down and try again.. After all.. You can't possibly expect to handle this all alone.. A baby _needs_ a woman's touch, after all.. Especially a little girl.. Oh, so cute, sweetie.." Edd's brow knit.

 

".. As I told you before, you're not taking Sammie. I've been doing just fine myself and I do not require you to take her off my hands for any reason." His tone had gone from respectful to cold in two seconds flat. Kevin even shivered, though the woman was resolute.

 

"Oh yes, fine.. Dropping from MIT, coming to.. Apple Creek or whatever.." She waved a hand, "Look, dear.. I'm not saying we intend to keep you from her.. You can see her as you like, of course… But she needs a stable home, proper care and--"

 

"She has that here." Kevin interjected, moving forward to stand between the woman and the two Vincents. Edd had been about to say something but Kevin had stepped in and he found himself blushing faintly. The woman eyed Kevin over and frowned, "My dear boy, you're interfering where you don't belong. This is a discussion with my son-in-law and myself, so please do us the favour of staying out of it…. Now, Eddward, dear, please, see rea--"

 

"I will _not_ stay out of it. This is _my_ home and _you_ barged in here uninvited and didn't even have the common courtesy to ask permission to waltz right in and demand for Double Dee's baby from him as if he hasn't been doing fan-friggin-tastic without _you_ around. Sammers doesn't even like you!" He huffed, keeping himself between the two.

 

Edd grimaced, "K-.. Kevin, please.."

 

"No way, dork. She's pushing you to do something I know you don't wanna do.. I've seen ya with Sammers.. You do _great_ and I ain't lettin' some ol' snooty bag try and take her away from ya." He grunted. Samantha reached for Kevin so sudden and violently that Edd yelped, barely catching her, but Kevin was already there, grinning and hugging the small child close, "She agrees with me, don'tcha, Sammers?" He cooed.

 

The woman looked livid, "Just who do you think you are?! I'm that child's grandmother and I have every right to worry for her well-being and care! I have every _right_ to see her!"

 

Kevin snorted, eyeing the woman, "Well, ya saw her. And trust me, there ain't no better dad alive than Double Dee. And by the way… This is _Peach_ Creek.. We watch our own here n' if you don't like that, go home. Dee didn't ask fer you to show up and you already upset Sammers. You ain't welcome here." Edd's eyes widened at Kevin's words, cheeks a brilliant pink at being called the best dad--albeit indirectly--and heart hammering as he insisted he was one of Kevin's own.. He'd never been in the same clicks but.. But all the same, there it was.. He smiled, not at all bothered as Kevin motioned to the door.

 

The woman snarled, "We'll just see about that. There's never been a man alive that can raise a little girl without doing _something_ wrong.. Just you wait. I will have my daughter's child and have her cared for _properly_ soon enough!" She stormed to the door, irritated. Kevin laughed, "… Try it, lady. Double Dee's as good as they come.. And she is taken care of properly. Proper meals, proper baths, proper toys _and_ proper naps.. Ya just wanna take her cause ya lost her mom. Well, so did Double Dee… Ain't fair to take _his_ daughter to replace _yours_." He grunted, shutting the door in the woman's face.

 

Samantha began to clap, giggling and squealing now that the mean faced lady had left. Although only ten months old, she didn't like that lady. This redhead guy was really fun though.. And he took care of Daddy and kept the mean lady away from him so he wouldn't cry again… She didn't like seeing her daddy cry…

 

Edd bit his lip, "K-.. Kevin.. W-.. What.." The redhead turned and smiled, moving over to the raven and shaking his head, "… Hey, relax.. I meant what I said, okay? You're a great dad.. Better than mine ever was.. Ya don't have no reason to worry for.." He let his arm move around the raven, drawing him into a three-way hug with Samantha supported on Kevin's left and Edd's right arm. Edd blushed before smiling, letting himself enjoy the comfort as it was offered so freely, "… I… Thank you, Kevin.. That truly meant more than you know; what you just did." He offered.

 

Kevin laughed, "Hey.. It wasn't that big of a deal. She had a lot of fu--friggin' nerve tryin' to demand your kid. And besides, you do so great… I highly doubt she'd _ever_ do better than you are." He assured, fighting down the urge to kiss the raven.

 

Edd smiled warmly, removing the urge by leaning up to kiss the redhead ever so softly, ".. Thank you, Kevin.. I truly appreciate that." He murmured. Kevin's cheeks burned and he couldn't wipe the shit eating grin from his face, green eyes bright and wild for a moment. "Hey, I know we ain't got anything worth worryin' about today.. Let's go." He urged, grinning, "I'll clean up Sammers and you get all gorgeous, yeah?" He winked, "N'we'll go out to eat."

 

Edd blinked, eyes widening at the idea before he blushed and laughed, "… That's alright by me.. Though are you sure you wish to don the adventure of bathing a ten month old? She's not exactly cooperative in the bathtub."

 

Kevin snorted, "She ain't cooperative in the high chair either, but we managed. She ate most of it… Well, what's not left on the kitchen.." He blanched. Edd laughed softly before nodding, "… That is acceptable. Though, really, I should clean that first…" He moved from the warm embrace, letting Kevin keep hold of Samantha before smiling, "It won't take me near as long as it will for you to wash her." He mused, disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Kevin blinked, chuckling and eyeing the girl, "He underestimates me… We'll show 'em, huh, kiddo? C'mon." He laughed, winning a giggle as he swung the girl into the air again before taking her in for a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos... You know. This is a long one. :) Thanks!~

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos! Thanks! :)


End file.
